Moldwood Glade
Appearance As its vile name suggests, Moldwood Glade's flora is majorly decaying due to the flood save for the flourishing fruit plants, bearing poisonous and potent berries. The Mundus Oculus Sect ensure to keep this bushes in tip top shape in order to harvest the berries to brew healing or destructive potions. Not many inhabit the Glade save for the Sect for not many know how to navigate such a thick, rancid area. One of the Glade's greatest secrets is that areas of the forests are actually invisible portals leading anyone into another area without one knowing. Only certain members of the Sect are experts at navigating this glade, so it would do one good to ally yourself with these members. Berries Olaria Berry This berry is a startling split of white and black and bears great resemblance to a blackberry with its fine hairs and glossy texture. Its effects in potions include drowsiness and when used too much, can be a paralysis. However, when combined with Ligernia, it can be a cure for snake venom. This berry grows on purple vines, adorned with piercing thorns that can cause serious injury. Plucking them takes great patience and skill. Ligernia Berry This berry is a most vibrant puce pink and very citrusy to the taste. It is known to enhance one's charms and vitality during battle. Ingesting too much can induce delirium. When applied physically, it can heal any flesh wound and even make one look younger and more beautiful. This berry grows in clusters hanging from a tree. Rather easy to gather, if you can get withstand the tree's extremely pungent odour. Falfella Berry This berry is only effective when unripe. When ripe, it loses all its potentcy and is then suitable for regular consumption. It is purple when unripe and turns a lurid green when ripe. It is shaped like an upside down heart and grows on cactus looking plants that, when one pricks one's finger on it, can suffer dizzying hallucinations. Its effects include super strength, strength that could almost equate a God's. However, do be warned. One can only use ONE berry in one serving of potion or the effects will turn one into a hideous beast. Dandarr Berry This berry grows only once every three months and is found on the great Dandarr bush, a bush of blue spiked leaves and one singular honey scented flower. The effects of this berry is worth the wait for it is considered the rarest berry to exist in the Glade. Since there is only one golden, spherical berry available for harvest, many do fight for it and that is because if one can collect fifty of these berries and brew them under a cresent moon, stirring the mixture with a spoon of pure gold, it will fulfill the promise of immortality. One fine print, once you drink this brew, yes you will live forever, however you will be doomed to a life of barreness if you are a woman and a life of impotence if you are a man.